


Dark Pasts

by OwI



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Found Family, Hat kid is like 12 in this, angst sprinkled in, dad Snatcher, i just love them ok???, inspired by Snowcon forest, soon-deh-ray loves his child (secretly)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-04-24 11:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19172659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwI/pseuds/OwI
Summary: A short two shot with Snatcher being a member of Hat Kid's Found family.Hat Kid finds out about Snatcher's past.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey yeah I wrote this at 4AM after reading Snowcon Forest because Dad Snatcher is now my favorite thing. Excuse the possible bad grammar.

Hat Kid… didn't know what to think. The Subcon time rift was strange compared to the others. She found herself jumping from tree to tree, dodging a wrecking ball, going down a well, seeing weird plant things in big test tubes… She ventured onward, collecting rift pons and scouring the rift for the storybook pages.

 

At the end, she had all 9 pages and began to flip through the storybook. She remembers seeing pictures of these 2 people, a prince and a princess, in Vanessa's Manor, but she didn't quite understand whom the story was about. The prince? Well, yes, but, she didn't know any prince in Subcon… Unless…?

 

... The eighth page cleared her confusions.

 

Hat Kid ran to the Subcon telescope as fast as she could. Using her sprint hat to get to Snatcher's tree, entering and panting in slight exhaustion.

 

Snatcher is, of course, reading his favorite book in his home.

 

Snatcher hears her, but doesn't look up from his book, "What do you want, kid? I thought our business was concluded--" Snatcher gets cut off as Hat Kid latches onto him.

 

He's not one for physical contact. But as he tried to push her off, he couldn't bring himself to do it. He _was_ contractually obligated to be her BFF…

 

_and he might or might not be fond of the kid, but he wouldn't tell anyone that..._

 

He was deep in thought for a moment, before he heard her crying. The kid that fought him and _won_ , crying.

 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, kiddo. Why are you acting like this?" He picks her up, reasoning to himself that he just doesn't want her crying on him. He brings her close to his face, looking over her for injuries, bruises, _something_ that could elicit this kind of reaction from her.

 

He wipes her tears, but Hat kid still cries and starts whispering, "You didn't deserve this." over and over again.

 

Snatcher is just more confused by hearing her say that, "You talking to me, kid?" She doesn't answer, so he waits for her to calm down, awkwardly holding her close to him.

 

When she's calm enough to speak, he asks, "What do you mean, kid?"

 

Hat kid sniffles and wipes her face, "I know your story. I know who you were."

 

Snatcher stays silent, looking at Hat Kid with a shocked expression,

 

"You were the Prince of Subcon."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos guys ^-^

Snatcher stood in shocked silence for another few seconds before scrunching his face up in sympathy for her, "How did you even find that out, kiddo?" 

 

Hat Kid wore a somber expression, "A Time Rift," ;she pulls out a small stack of tattered pages, handing them to him. He flips through the stack, his gruesome backstory playing out in something similar to a children's picture book. He looks at it all and then tosses the pages aside.

 

Snatcher sighs, "Kid, you shouldn't have looked into that. My past is best left forgotten. The prince is dead, now I'm here." He stares into space after that.

 

There is a tense silence for a few moments before Hat Kid speaks, "What was Subcon Forest like? Back then?"

Snatcher snaps out of his daze and replies quietly, "It was beautiful, Kid. There were animals and Dwellers all over. The forest was thriving and a deep green, not the dreary purple color it is now."

 

She sighs, "That sounds amazing."

 

"It was, Kiddo, it was." Snatcher looks outside wistfully, before Hat Kid gets and idea. She pushes herself off of the ghost and runs off, shouting "I gotta go, I'll be back! Thank you!" She warps to her ship quickly.

 

"...Okay? See ya, Kid." And with that, Snatcher goes back to reading his book.

 

The next day, Hat Kid rushes back to him excitedly, "Snatcher!"

 

"Hm? Oh, hey, Kid," Snatcher smiles softly, "What'cha got there?" He points to the paper in her hand. 

 

"A gift." Hat Kid lifts up the paper, showing it to him.

 

It's a picture, drawn in crayon. A purple forest, with small Dwellers and Minions looking happy, and with Snatcher in the middle, next to a drawing of herself.

 

Snatcher huffs out a laugh and takes the picture, ruffling Hat Kid's hair, "Heh, thanks Kiddo."

 

When Hat Kid comes back later, she sees the drawing proudly hung up on the wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that's all I got. Hope it doesn't suck.  
> I'm going to draw that picture I described and post it on my Tumblr page. Follow me on Tumblr to be able to see the drawing when I post it! I've got art and shitposts on there too.
> 
> My Tumblr is  here.
> 
> I've got another A Hat in Time story in the works, too, guys! I won't tell you exactly what it is, but it's about a Mysterious Puppeteer. ;)  
> EDIT 1/4/20: MoonJumper fic is up! MJ becomes the best dad to Hat Kid. I worked for several months on it, Here it is.
> 
> Love you guys -Owl


End file.
